


【宁羞宁/水蓝/宁ALL/杜ALL】精神污染

by SmallGoldfish



Series: 宁羞旧合集 [5]
Category: BL - Fandom, 宁羞 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGoldfish/pseuds/SmallGoldfish
Summary: 暗黑游戏/精神污染/轮奸/暴力/强硬/小黑屋/多cp慎入/混杂cp未必有车/看抬头慎入点文/前半部分宁羞车 中间水蓝车 下半部分宁羞宁车 剩下的是混杂cp的肉渣





	【宁羞宁/水蓝/宁ALL/杜ALL】精神污染

**Author's Note:**

> 暗黑游戏/精神污染/轮奸/暴力/强硬/小黑屋/多cp慎入/混杂cp未必有车/看抬头慎入点文/前半部分宁羞车 中间水蓝车 下半部分宁羞宁车 剩下的是混杂cp的肉渣

狼人杀H版游戏规则：  
天黑闭眼，所有人蒙上眼睛，而几个“狼人”悄悄睁开眼，选定要杀的人，那个人会被几个狼人轮流奸淫，那个人就宣布死亡。  
白天投票，被投票的那个人，则会被所有人轮上，然后宣布死亡。  
“女巫”有一次救人和杀人的资格，如果选择毒死某个人，则会被“女巫”上一次，宣布死亡。  
而“女巫”的药选择救回那个人，屁股里会含着其它男人的精液再来一次。如果“女巫”选择救自己，那么说明他知道自己可能再被所有男人轮奸一次。  
“守卫”选择保护的那个人不会被狼人杀死，但被选择的那个人会坐在“守卫”勃起的阳物上一晚。  
“猎人”如果被杀，“死前”可以选择“射杀”一个人，于是“猎人”的阳物插到“被射杀”的那个人后穴里奸淫。  
“预言家”和普通村民一样。被杀被淘汰是被轮奸，而指定淘汰某人则是去轮奸那个人。  
“法官”提前预测哪边可以赢，押对了可奸淫输掉的那方一遍。

 

 

已开启灵魂抽取…  
正在进行灵魂重组…  
灵魂重组完毕。

 

 

“欢迎九名玩家来到精神污染游戏狼人杀，本轮游戏将自定上帝法官开启9人屠边局。”

 

“请玩家走到各自的灵魂载体内，马上发牌。”

 

高振宁斜了眼站在身旁的男人，嘴角勾起一抹笑，著名的精神污染世界的佼佼者，善用于用一些让人出乎意料又华丽的手法去恶心别人，别人都称其为一神，噢寓意很简单，就是污染技术数一的神，不过他也有自己称号，叫Theshy。

 

姜承録察觉到旁边的视线，低垂的眼眸往那边转去，却只有几个较高的背影快速的往灵魂载体内走去，意外的是他注意到了身后有两位有名的玩家，喻文波和王柳羿，是能力很强的一对搭档。

 

他收回视线，走进灵魂载体后周围逐渐变得黑暗。

 

九人身处的灵魂载体是一个没有边界的黑色内核，伸手不见五指，在头顶的机械女音彻底消失后，换之而来的是一个庄重而又沉稳的男人声音。

 

“现在开始发牌，请各位认清自己的牌，游戏马上开始。”

 

九人的前端突然出现一张巨大的流动牌面，牌的上端写着自己的职业与功能和编号，确认完毕后，整个空间陷入了奇怪的静谧。

 

“注入必需品。”法官声音一出，9个灵魂载体瞬间被注入红色气体，九人四处张望，很奇怪的设定，这是他们第一次听说游戏需要注入必需品。

 

…………

 

狼人杀的规则还是他们所熟悉的那样，不过又完全不一样。

 

第一个夜晚结束，喻文波脸色潮红只觉呼吸不畅，有些恼怒。放在腿边的手指上流着黏腻的滑液，他抽到的是守卫牌，第一晚他选择了守自己，规则是需要自己用手指放进后穴，以免被狼人屠奸，现在他也知道这个游戏所谓的必须品是什么了，就是高强度的催情剂和分泌剂，所有人将进入所谓的成人版狼人杀，守卫守自己的办法是堵住自己后穴的入口，那守别人……名副其实的S级精神污染游戏。

 

“天亮了，请睁眼。”法官的声音从上方传来。

 

话音刚落，九个灵魂载体同时打开，喻文波慌忙把手藏到了身后，但是载体从上至下开到一半却停在了胸口处，只能看见胸口以上的人脸，他把黏腻的液体抹在了裤子上，调整了表情后往前一步。

 

九人的视线形成一个大圆，但其中两个载体的人却不见了人影，只能看见剩余7个人，自己熟悉的王柳羿在自己斜对面，除了潮红的脸蛋看不出什么所以然来，喻文波小心翼翼对他眨了个眼，对方似乎会意，只是轻轻点了个头，表示自己撑得住。

 

法官再一次发话：“昨晚共有两名玩家阵亡：mafa与193，灵魂已登出游戏，自一号玩家开始使右发言。”

 

一号玩家是个比较矮的男人，也许是因为皮肤很白的原因，他泛红的脸非常的明显，细密的汗珠已经从侧轮廓流到了下巴，他吞咽了口口水，缓缓说道：“第一轮发言没什么信息…只能知道3号玩家和8号玩家已经阵亡，大概率是被屠了一个，因为我玩过的狼人杀里首轮狼人不得自刀，而另外一个可以考虑是神职位强行带走一人…我说完了。”

 

宋义进脚有些发软，他第一次觉得精神被污染的那么严重，按照目前的形式来看，他第一个发言能把条理理清楚已经非常不容易，何况他的灵魂是多敏体质，催情剂的注入就已经让他身陷困境。

 

一号的右边是9号高振宁，使右的最后一位发言者是2号，他抱臂依靠在载体上，脸色没什么变化，扫了一眼全场的人，带着笑意：“我赞同1号说的，第一轮大概率已经被屠一位神或者某位神用了药，如果被屠的是猎人，这局势就很明朗 ，猎人带走了一位，但是被带走的这位就不太清楚是什么身份了，说完了。”

 

前面两人的总结都很到位，以至于到喻文波和王柳羿的时候，他们的说辞都差不多，到达最后一人2号发言，是姜承録，他情况似乎不太好，相对于宋义进的多敏灵魂体质，他的灵魂更加的圣洁，虽然平时在大家的视线里他是个精神污染的施暴者，但这种直接影响身体的催情剂，对他来说却是毒药一般的存在。

 

他的嘴唇有些发抖，催情导致他的后穴一直在收缩流水，而前面的性器又不听话的高高探着脑袋，即使别人看不见他的下半身情况，但羞耻感像扯掉了他的遮羞布，让他无地自容。

 

“…我来作总结，就前面的玩家发言来看，分为两种情况…第一种，狼屠神，神带民或神，这样的情况非常不好，如果是带民，场上剩下二神二民已经算很好的结果，如果神屠神，就是只剩下一神。第二种…狼屠神，神带狼，这样的结果是相对较好的，结果是剩下三民二神二狼。”姜承録喉咙的热气打到了自己的脸上，强忍着后穴的索求和松弛把话说完了。

 

高振宁挑了挑眉毛，暗自给他点了个赞，他说的很对，情况只有这两种，而非常不幸的是，现在场上是第二种情况，因为高振宁是白狼王，昨晚他屠了mafa，没料到mafa是猎人，精准的带走了狼人193。

 

所以情况对他来说很不利。

 

姜承録总结完后，开始了第一轮的白天票选环节，但是七人沉默了下来，不是因为情况太乱票选不出，而是因为票选规则展示后，七个人没由来的悄然后退了半步。

 

【票选最高者将阵亡，并且将遭受每人奸淫一遍，最终出局。】

 

七人的说辞其实都没什么问题，要是真的要选一个人出局并不是不可以，不过这对他们来说是一场异常怪异的精神污染过程，当自己的身体部分进入到别人的灵魂，有可能会遭受到主人灵魂的过往洗涤，这对他们来说莫过于接受一遍别人的污染经历。

 

所有人不约而同的选择了首轮白天可以动用的权利：弃权。

 

高振宁盯着自己斜对面的姜承録，没由来的露出了笑容，虽然自己昨晚屠了一个玩家让他现在稍有些卸了欲意，但对比起要上姜承録的欲望，是1%和99%的相差比值。

 

“天黑了，请闭眼。”

 

众人的视线再一次没入了黑暗。

 

“狼人请睁眼。”

 

高振宁耳朵动了动，睁开了眼睛，眼前是六名玩家流动的照片和另外一名狼队友，李浩成，他站在了自己的身边，定定的望着在角落的王柳羿的头像。

 

“杀哪个？”高振宁在对方脸上打了个响指，李浩成才回过神来，他嘴角勾了勾，指向了王柳弈，高振宁则低头噗呲笑了一声，手用力的拍了拍对方的肩膀。

 

“著名的精神污染届搭档，喻文波会守他的。”他手往另一边指去：“姜承録。”

 

李浩成沉默了许久，终是点了点头。

 

“狼人请闭眼，守卫请睁眼，请选择你要守的玩家。”

 

喻文波的面前出现了六名玩家的头像，他往角落移动了两步，指向了王柳弈。

 

“守卫请闭眼，女巫请睁眼。”

 

姜承録脚跟有些发软，疲乏的倚靠在一旁，嘴内一直呼出热气。

 

“今晚死的人是“二号“，你有一瓶解药，救或是不救？”

 

自己的照片在面前浮现，姜承録眉头紧锁，瞄向了自己身旁的两瓶药陷入了困境，他很清楚现在的状况，在可以自救的情况下，自己还是会被狼人奸淫，并且在此之后会带着狼人的精液再玩一轮。

 

但是如果第二轮就输掉游戏，出游戏后的污染系数绝对会飙高。

 

“你有一瓶毒药，毒还是不毒？”法官象征性的念了句台词。

 

“入夜行动开始。”话音一落，七人周遭的环境就发生了变化，狼人这边多个了门，外面挂着的是姜承録的头像和信息，而喻文波这边，则是多了王柳弈的门。

 

高振宁率先一步走上了前，刚推开门，就看见里面的人疲软的倚靠在墙边，在姜承録的视线里，高振宁的身影是被模糊化的，能真切的感觉到一切，却无论如何都看不清脸，跟着前面的人进来的，是另外一个身影。

 

只剩下两头狼了，也就是第一轮被屠的是猎人，他带走了一头狼，姜承録心里暗自盘算，可没来得及做好心理准备，第一个进来的狼一把把他捞了起来，手扯开裤头就往后庭摸去。

 

“啧啧，2号玩家，你流好多水啊。”狼人把人搂在怀里，在他耳边说着羞耻的话，食指顺着股沟探到了穴口，后穴本能的鼓动感一下子把指尖吸了进去，姜承録咬紧了后牙，男人则低声哼笑，顺着湿滑的穴道把整根手指没入了股内。

 

姜承録暗自骂了一句，太糟糕了，糟糕的是他竟然觉得很舒服。

 

高振宁抱着怀里的人动用了第二根手指，还未进去，回头望向李浩成：“出去等我。”

 

李浩成耸耸肩膀，无所谓的关上了门。

 

刚关上门，第二根手指就粗暴的塞进了姜承録的后穴，他按捏着甬道内的敏感处，能清楚的感觉到姜承録颤动的双腿和加大力度吮吸的甬道。

 

“我说，你是哑巴吗？”高振宁手指停了下来。

 

姜承録细密的汗珠已经从额头上冒出，心里恼怒的情绪逐渐冒出，他把脸往后别去：“哪来那么多废话。”

 

高振宁唇角勾起，把穴道内的手指抽了出来，反而去掐住了姜承録的脸，湿滑的液体抹到了他的脸上：“姜承録先生，我…想上你好久了。”

 

没等姜承録回答，身后的男人粗暴的扯下他的裤子，姜承録只觉下体一凉，接着臀肉被肆意的揉捏，继而三根手指就直接捣进了穴道，粘上滑液滑滑溜溜的，姜承録感到有些胀痛，但是他被高振宁整个人箍在怀里，根本无从反抗。

 

“……妈的。”姜承録牙缝里挤出一句粗口。

 

高振宁并没有理会他，姜承録听到了窸窸窣窣脱裤子的声音，接着后穴一空，那根粗长炙热的性器抵在了穴口，吞吐的意味越来越强烈，顶在粉嫩的穴口处，不由分说地插了进来。

 

“啊…唔”

 

姜承録发出痛苦的低吟，他尽可能的抬起腰让自己不那么难受，可是无论如何身后的男人都没把温柔这词用在他身上，高振宁握住他的腰，还未等姜承録适应便开始了激烈的抽送。

 

“这是你的第一次吧？”男人凑到姜承録的耳边低声说道。

 

姜承録耳朵红了一半，强忍着不发出声音，他的后穴传来阵阵热辣的疼痛，他尽可能的放松以应对这突如其来的痛感，他原本以为这种不危及生命的精神污染游戏不值一提，但现在想想他思考的方向错了，这种游戏比要人命还难受。

 

高振宁把姜承録的腰掐出了青色的痕迹，他压着姜承録一阵猛插，嫩白的臀肉被他撞的一片通红，高振宁眯缝起眼睛看姜承録的腰部，感受那紧致的后穴剧烈吮吸自己的快感。

 

他已经在异世界跟踪了姜承録一个多星期了，这人天生的孤傲令高振宁无从下手，也不知道怎么套近乎，于是高振宁心一动，高价买下了异世界s级的精神污染游戏，并给自己配备足够强大的角色，给足够的游戏奖励，再线上召集玩家进游戏。

 

像姜承録这种野心很大又技术暴强的人怎么可能会错过这种拿高报酬的游戏，不过可能他做梦都没想到，这所谓的精神污染，是最恶极最直接的污染。

 

而且始作俑者就是现在这个压在自己身上的男人。

 

姜承録额头上的汗水已经滴落，潮红的脸颊正盖满了热气，眼睛里持续冒出的泪珠在他脸上横行，蛰伏在后穴的性器狠狠碾过他的敏感点，每次都捅进最深处，肉壁被刺激的裹紧巨物，也许是第一次被侵入，姜承録本身昂扬的性器这会在高振宁的顶撞下颤巍巍地抬头，吐出了晶莹的黏液。

 

高振宁眼睛一瞥，看到了姜承録射出的白液，一手抓过他的后颈说道：“叫出来。”

 

可身下的姜承録却跟没听见，依旧憋着一喉咙的声音，憋的后颈都红了，都没发出叫声，高振宁呲了呲牙，一把扯过他的手，把他一只脚抬起，让自己的性器能进入的更加深，他猛然一撞，姜承録堵在喉咙的一股气瞬间卸了，敏感点被怼的双腿发颤，他的后穴被完全肏开，可怕的酥麻感席卷全身，他咬紧牙关，不想让自己叫出声。

 

“姜承録……”高振宁加快速度肏弄对方，同时手指顺着对方的身体摸到了唇边，两只手指摸到了对方咬紧的牙齿上，手掌用力一捏，原本咬紧的牙关这会被掐的不得不张开了嘴巴，高振宁把手指放进了对方的嘴里，深深捅进了姜承録的喉咙，对方被呛的干呕，口水顺着嘴角下流，高振宁用力的顶撞，姜承録张开的嘴巴发出了低吟声。

 

“姜先生，你还要那仅剩的尊严有什么用？”

 

“一个破游戏，给你玩出自信了？”姜承録断断续续的吐着字，嘴巴倒是硬的很，丝毫不给对方的情面。

 

高振宁开心的笑了声，一把捞过姜承録的另一条腿，抱着对方的臀部一阵抱顶，姜承録的两条腿虚虚的套在高振宁的腰部，两人面对着面，脸色潮红，姜承録呼出的热气打在高振宁的脸上，姜承録是看不清高振宁的脸的，但是高振宁却能清楚看清姜承録的脸，这样子的他和平时真的相差太多了。

 

“你好可爱。”高振宁凑过去吻了他一口，却被对方瞪了好久。

 

姜承録的手无奈地扣在对方的肩膀上，不抓住可能会随时掉下去，高振宁则不留情面的越发加快速度，姜承録身体软的逐渐靠近高振宁，眼前这个男人虽然看不清脸庞，但他仿佛能感觉到这个人病态疯狂的视线正一直盯着自己看，宽厚的肩膀相比较姜承録又是差了许多。

 

姜承録摸过对方结实的肌肉，心底那股抵抗似乎少了一些。

 

李浩成站在门外不耐烦的敲了敲门：“快些。”

 

姜承録脸色又一次涨红了起来，他忘了门外还有一个，真的日了狗了，今天他姜承録算是栽在这了。

 

高振宁把姜承録撞到门边，后穴被更加的用力肏的开，敏感点被残忍的戳弄，姜承録身体泛着色情的粉红，他还是忍不住呻吟，放纵自己在欲海里翻滚，最后再次颤抖着射出不多的白液。

 

“你催你妈呢，给爷等着。”

 

敲门声戛然而止。

 

姜承録声音逐渐干哑，在男人大开大合的动作下，终于是在粗暴的抽动下，温热的精子挤满了他的甬道，姜承録只觉得眼前模糊，快感沿着后股游上了脊椎，高振宁把他压在门上，过去咬住了他的耳垂，姜承録大口喘着粗气，这人终于结束了。

 

高振宁望着他放松下来的样子没由来觉得好笑，在他耳边低声说道：“你一定自救了吧，女巫大人。”

 

姜承録黏腻的眼皮这会睁开了，他都能感觉到这人的笑意，粗大的性器还堵在他的后庭不肯出来。

 

“你可真看得起我，我只是个民。”姜承録虽然顶着一张潮红的脸，面对前面这个恶魔般的男人波澜不惊，一点破绽都看不出来。

 

“哦~是吗。”高振宁把阴茎一点点退了出来，精液顺着姜承録的大腿滑落，可身体里还藏着不少精液无法清洗，高振宁还想凑过去吻他的脸，却被对方一闪躲开了，高振宁噗呲一笑，把人放了下来。

 

 

高振宁出来的时候，脸色稍稍有些泛红，李浩成看了他一眼没说什么，就要进去，却被高振宁拦了下来。

 

“别动他后面，嘴巴可以。”高振宁的语气有些冷淡，他望着李浩成无动于衷的样子皱起了眉头，补充了一句：“不然我自刀狼人屠你。”

 

李浩成绷着的脸终于动了动，低垂的眼睛算是默认了高振宁的要求，随即推门进了房间。

 

屋内只有姜承録一个人虚弱的蹲靠在墙边，衣服倒是整整齐齐的穿在了身上，可地面上的液体分明就是大战后留下的证据，他无奈的挠了挠头，望着姜承録妥协又不服气的眼神心底是生了几分怜悯。

 

他蹲到对方的面前，勾起他的脸，开口道：“用嘴巴吧。”便站起了身。

 

姜承録抬起眼眸望向李浩成，这时候他真该感谢眼前的人是让他用嘴巴，不然他觉得自己会昏过去。

 

 

 

喻文波把手彻底擦了个干净才去拧开王柳羿的载体门，推门而入，里面却空空如也，他把门一关，王柳羿人正定定的站在门后，头靠在墙上望着进来的人。

 

“你…是狼人？”王柳羿讲话有些虚，只有他自己知道，自己现在的身体很糟糕，后穴正控制不住的流着分泌液，他都已经快站不稳了。

 

“不是，你还好吗？你脸有点红。”喻文波定定的望着靠在墙边的人。

 

王柳羿笑了笑，双腿一抖无力的要跪倒下去，喻文波一霎就接住了他，把他抱在了怀里，能清楚的感受到怀里的人呼吸不畅，他把人扶坐到地上，王柳羿只觉屁股处都是湿的，坐下来非常难受。

 

“你怎么会来我这？”

 

“我是守卫，今晚要守你。”喻文波想起了重要的事情，耳朵红了一大半。

 

王柳羿自然是看在眼里的，有什么害臊的事情喻文波的耳朵就会涨红，但却没说破，脸别向了一边，开口道：“要怎么做？”

 

喻文波也坐了下来，踌躇了一会，还是开口了：“坐在我身上，一晚。”

 

靠在墙边的人身体一抖，原本就难受的后穴这会突然瘙痒起来，脑内浮想联翩，他叹了口气：“能弃权吗？”

 

喻文波耳朵动了动，心情变得不怎么好，王柳羿拒绝了身体接触，似乎也变相拒绝了某些感情的开端，他倒是可以弃权，但这一刻他不想，也不可能。

 

“不能。”喻文波回答了他。

 

“你不尴尬吗？我们…”王柳羿眼睛低垂，没正眼看对方。

 

喻文波蹲坐起来，搂过王柳羿的腰就把人从墙边抱了出来，就看到地板上压着的淡淡水印，喻文波下身一紧，血气都上了头，耳朵更红了。

 

“蓝哥，我觉得我们能行。”

 

“行什么？”

 

“大不了回头给你操过。”

 

“…什么？”

 

喻文波揉了揉王柳羿的头发，撩起对方的衣服就把王柳羿的裤子扯了下来，湿了一片的内裤这时候正贴在他的屁股上，涌动的穴口还在分泌着滑液。

 

“你是多敏体质？”喻文波看到这个惨状，也是稍稍震惊了一下，对方只是轻轻点了个头，没说话。

 

“…试一下吧？”喻文波耳朵红的不成样子，王柳羿见他这个样子也是害羞的不行，只是事到如今又不想违背自己内心的导向，说实话，就自己喜欢这个臭弟弟的事情，喻文波肯定是不知道的。

 

“那，脱裤子…”王柳羿打算做教导的一方。

 

“哦。”喻文波听话的刚要解开裤头，反手先把王柳羿的给脱了下来，湿答答的后庭正一颤一颤的吞吐着水，他伸手去摸了一下穴口，王柳羿腰一僵，全身抖了一抖。

 

“你能不能…别那么皮，喻大头。”王柳羿嘴里的热气吐出，身后敏感的流出了更多的粘液。

 

“蓝哥牛逼。”喻文波不合时宜的叫了句，王柳羿刚要白他眼睛，只听到身后的喻文波扯开了裤子，抱着他转了个身，让他做到了自己的大腿上，两人面对着面，羞涩的一句话都说不出来。

 

“…还要我自己来？”王柳羿问道。

 

“……”喻文波沉默了一会，托起对方的屁股，掰开了不少，穴口正张着小嘴张合着，抱起就轻轻的把人放到了自己性器上。

 

龟头抵在粉嫩又敏感的穴口处，顺着滑液一点点挤进了穴道，喻文波咬紧牙忍着些许疼痛，一点点把人按下去，王柳羿则张开大腿跪坐着，搂着喻文波不停的颤抖。

 

“杰克…痛。”王柳羿双腿直打颤，眼角已经彻底红了，哪怕是湿滑的甬道也无可避免后穴肌肉的拉扯，喻文波停了下来，伸手去摸了摸下半身，把嘴巴凑到了对方耳边说：“蓝哥，爷还有半截没进去。”

 

“你他妈的…”王柳羿颤抖的双腿被扶住了，换之而来的是喻文波温柔的顶撞，他正一点一点把柱身往里塞。

 

“啊…哈杰…克。”王柳羿无力的把头靠在喻文波的肩膀上，热气一阵一阵的蒲扇在对方的脸上，红的像桃子的耳朵此时正听着王柳羿色情的叫声抖动了好几次，喻文波嘴角勾了勾，扶着对方的大腿把王柳羿按了下去，粗大的柱体全部没入了后庭，对方的身体抖的像筛糠，甬道却一阵一阵的收缩欢迎着入侵的庞然大物。

 

“蓝哥…你叫的我好想狠肏你。”喻文波抱着王柳羿的腰，一动不动，自己的性器被炙热的甬道包裹着，此时又充了更多的血，这种感觉太微妙了。

 

“…滚，坐着就行了吧？”王柳羿重重的喘气，下身的肿胀感让他无法放松。

 

“话是这么说。”

 

王柳羿刚想说些什么，整个人就被扑倒在地上，喻文波把人压在身下，微微翘起的眼角正定定望着躺在地上喘气的王柳羿，耳根连着脸整个人都红了个遍，他低头吻向王柳羿，连舌头都不会伸只是定定的吻了几口。

 

“王柳羿，我不知道怎么动。”

 

“…别动了。”

 

喻文波闻言就用力顶了一下，王柳羿被正中敏感点，颤抖着尖叫了声，无辜的看着身上的喻文波，一副是又爽又疼的模样。

 

“你这样…还挺可爱的。”

 

王柳羿闭着嘴巴视线躲开了些，直到喻文波又轻轻动了起来，紧缩着的甬道一直吮吸着喻文波的性器，每次出来都要带出一些粘液，撞击黏连着丝，声音全是捣鼓的水声，喻文波耳朵一直在动，听到这种声音害臊的撞击地非常缓慢。

 

“蓝哥，很快天亮的，你…忍忍。”喻文波低头亲了口王柳羿，接着就抓起对方的脚，自己跪在地上，不熟练地动起了下半身，虽然动作有些僵硬，但每一次都正中靶心，王柳羿的柔软的头发顺着身体的抖动而颤动着，喉咙里满是快感的呻吟，像猫一样挠着喻文波的心。

 

王柳弈挠着地板，被撞击的交合口因为黏液的拍打已经把下身弄的惨不忍睹，性器在身体内进出，发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音，两个人的脸都红的近乎滴血，只是不同的是喻文波似乎找到了正确的方法，越发的兴奋起来。

 

他伸手去揉捏身下人的乳尖，王柳羿被刺激的叫声越发的高涨，挠地板的手指都快要磨破皮。

 

喻文波抓住王柳羿的腿，几乎没有任何技巧，只是单纯拉着人蛮干，他第一次见王柳羿这个样子，平时里他要么一副乖巧的样子，要么就是嫌弃他这个搭档在关键时刻掉链子，虽然喻文波也不会白被嫌弃，上下其手就是一顿揍，可这赤裸脸红的样子太犯规了。

 

他平时在视频里悄然学习到的姿势这会也是临门套用，他把王柳弈翻转了个身，抱起推到了墙边，他们的下体贴紧，液体顺着大腿在两人的腿间滑落，王柳弈的呻吟声色气的很，脸紧紧的贴着墙壁，似乎想找到一个容身之处。

 

喻文波看着跟前的人嘴角翘起，莫名的觉得心情好，这种征服的感觉不是他一向所喜爱的吗？尤其对象是王柳羿。

 

喻文波猛烈的撞击已经把对方白嫩的屁股顶撞的通红，他抚摸对方的脊背，强烈的顶撞敏感点已经让王柳羿受不住，前段抵在墙上，端口小小的摩擦着墙壁，头发已经被渗湿，眼前迷离的已经看不清是什么状况。

 

“我不……行了”王柳羿反手想推开喻文波，却被身后的人抓住了手臂，换之而来的是更加激烈的碰撞，王柳羿想伸手去摸自己的性器，却被喻文波一把抓住锁在了身后，王柳羿咬着后牙，听着喻文波在他身后低声说话。

 

“蓝哥…你好紧…”

“蓝哥…我…喜欢你这样子……”

“蓝哥……王柳羿……”

 

激烈的肏弄已经让王柳羿无处可逃，随着一阵颤抖自己的性器喷出了精液，墙壁上落了一丝丝浓稠的液体，喻文波嘴角勾起，扶着王柳羿疲软的身体啃咬住肩膀，喉咙里发出低吟声跟着一起射了精，他轻轻叫了声王柳羿，重重的撞了几下射进了对方的体内。

 

房间里终于恢复了平静。

 

王柳羿手指打颤，被喻文波扶着坐回了地上，两人都大口喘着气。

 

“等入夜结束…我再拔掉。”

 

王柳羿已经不想接喻文波的话，自己的身体一片狼藉，一会白天要怎么整理…

 

 

 

姜承録吐出了嘴里的精液，擦干净了嘴角，看着狼人走出了房间才放松下来，他吃力的站起身，抓起旁边的解药喝了一口，漱口吐出来之后才把剩下的喝完。

 

“入夜结束，请所有有行动的玩家回归载体。”

 

喻文波抱着王柳弈的腿缓缓的抬了起来，已经有些的低头的性器这会顺着打开的穴道滑了出来。

 

“我回去了…蓝哥。”喻文波摸了吧王柳弈的头发，耳根又红了一片，回头吻了对方一口才推门出去。

 

王柳弈撑着身体缓缓喘气：“……臭小子。”

 

 

“天亮了，请睁眼。”

 

这一轮的人似乎都经历了些东西，有人显得特别疲惫的样子，尤其是姜承録和王柳弈，两人微微扶着墙才站稳，下半身有点颤抖的双脚已经是尽了最大力气才使上了力气。

 

七人面面相窥，仔细数了一下人数，没变。

 

“昨晚没有死人，请从7号玩家开始使左发言。”

 

7号喻文波。

 

“昨晚没有玩家死亡，两种可能，一种是女巫救了人，这样就没药了，第二是守卫守对了人……”喻文波的眼睛往王柳弈那边撇去，换来的是脸红，他咳嗽了两声，继续说自己的见解。

 

高振宁看着两人的状况，靠在墙边笑了笑，没猜错，喻文波守的王柳羿。

 

8号玩家193已经阵亡，所以下一个就是高振宁，他清了清嗓子：“第一，从这轮开始，必须要票人出局，所以我们必须从里面找最水或者最没逻辑的人，第二，这时候一个神必须要跳出来，女巫也好守卫也好，要报自己的救人情况，大概率可以排除民，剩下的就能一个个票出去。”他目光投到姜承録身上，对方抬起眼眸盯着他看，眼神里没什么感情。

 

高振宁抬起手打了个招呼，对方没作理会。

 

姜承録听完高振宁的逻辑，他能理解他所说的，这个时候女巫要是救了人，就必定要跳出来报名字了，但是很糟糕的是，昨晚被屠的人是他，他现在只能属于半个猎人，手上一瓶毒药一定要今晚洒了，所以他也要求了守卫今晚一定要守他。昨晚第一个上他的狼人，完全猜到了他是女巫，所以他今晚必死，但是他也大概有了要毒的对象。

 

9号玩家性格太跳了，跟上他的第一个狼人真像。

 

王柳弈的声音有些沙哑，他也总结了和高振宁差不多的理论，而作为民的他是清楚喻文波的身份的，所以在这一轮票选，要尽量把票拉到对面去。

 

最后的收尾则是一直发言平平的陈龙，总结的逻辑一般般，基本都是顺着别人的逻辑来描述的，声音还有些异样的紧张感，姜承録抬眸望向6号陈龙，对方似乎受到了惊吓，赶忙转开了眼珠。

 

姜承録心里有锤子轻轻敲了一下。

 

“开始第二轮票选，请点击自己下方的序号选择玩家。”

 

……………

 

“本轮票选结束，被淘汰的玩家：6号，游戏可以继续，请选择阵亡遗言。”

 

陈龙显得很慌乱，他望向姜承録紧张兮兮的样子并不是装的，但是也不是因为他是狼人才慌张，是因为在一个星期前，姜承録跟他一同进了一个大型的生命型游戏，作为敌对方，陈龙几乎被姜承録的技能污染的精神崩溃，现在只要看到姜承録的脸自己的脑子就会出现那些夸张的技能，和自己被打倒的画面。

 

“我…我是民，可能是我太紧张了，所以我发言不怎么好，但是我觉得场上也许只剩一个民了，守卫一定要守好，我发言完毕。”

 

姜承録微微垂下了眼眸，他投的6号，陈龙，但他好像错了。

 

结束发言的瞬间，六人的载体又被密封了起来，瞬间注入了催情剂，接着六人同时聚集在了同一个地方，前方是陈龙的房间门。

 

王柳弈站到了喻文波的身后，有些无力的倚靠在对方的肩膀上：“杰克…我们对他速战速决，还有……能别守别人吗？我不怕输。”

 

喻文波脸别了过去，耳朵又红了：“好。”

 

高振宁倒是不怎么在意，搂着旁边一号宋义进的肩膀就先推门进去：“我们快些，游戏才能继续。”

 

宋义进为难的笑了笑，只能任由旁边热情的人士把他带进了房间。

 

高振宁回头望向大家：“不一起？”

 

后面的人沉默了，姜承録瞪着那人缓缓走了过去。

 

 

……………

 

第三轮游戏再次开始，剩下六人拖着有些疲的腿回到了自己的隔间，姜承録心里有了底气，再次的催情剂注入，他的呼吸又有些不畅。

 

“天黑了，请闭眼。”

 

“狼人请睁眼。”

 

高振宁打了个哈欠，望向旁边的李浩成，对方再次指向了王柳弈，高振宁则再次指向了姜承録。

 

“只有我们知道，场上还有二神二民，今晚姜承録知道自己必被屠，所以叫了守卫守他，但是喻文波不可能守他，因为……他恋爱了。”

 

“屠完这个神，只剩下喻文波一个，屠边结束。”

 

李浩成把手插进兜里，撇了眼高振宁：“从上一轮开始，你好像就知道了喻文波是守卫？”

 

高振宁被问的愣了一下，随即笑道：“嗯，我是上帝。”

 

李浩成愣了。

 

“开玩笑的，听我的准没错。”

 

“狼人请闭眼。”

 

“女巫请睁眼，今晚有一名玩家将被屠，请选择救或者不救。”

 

“你有一瓶毒药，毒或是不毒？”

 

姜承録点了点头，走到高振宁的头像面前，轻轻按了下去。

 

“女巫请闭眼。”

 

“守卫请睁眼，请选择要守的对象。”

 

喻文波挠了挠头，最后指了指自己，再看看自己的手指，轻轻叹了口气。

 

“守卫请闭眼，入夜行动开始。”

 

…………

 

姜承録原本信誓旦旦守卫今晚能守他，哪怕是被上也认了，可恋爱使人头大，他做梦都没想到推开门的是两个人，还是那个熟悉的身影，那人看坐在角落的姜承録，过去蹲了下来：“女巫大人~”

 

姜承録眼睛眯成了一条线，冷漠的望着来人：“又他妈是你。”

 

“不然你以为是谁呀？”高振宁摸了摸对方的头发，继而说道：“这次我让另外一位狼叔叔放弃上你，你就好好被我上吧~姜先生。”

 

这会姜承録没回话，只是再一次被进入的时候，还是忍不住叫出了声，甚至比第一次来的更加刺激，有了经验和扩张，他似乎也在默默找着合适的位置，清楚的知道自己的敏感点，几乎是高振宁撞击过来的同时，他按捺不住的往上迎合，直到高振宁说他开窍了的时候，他才意识到自己的失态。

 

不过高振宁倒是不在乎，狠抓着对方的头发再一次释放自己的欲望，他像头用不完力气的公牛，一直在姜承録的身上尽情驰骋，自己都忍不住发出了低吟的声音，姜承録太紧了，现在几乎是用尽了身体的力气在吮吸他的性器，索取他要吐出来的东西。

 

嘴上硬得很身体却很诚实，被肏弄的眼神迷离的姜承録这会都快要失声，抱紧着对方的身体，咬着那人坚实的肩膀迎合高振宁的撞击。

 

“希望你毒的是我，我会好好让你上的。”高振宁在他耳边低声说了句，回应他的却是姜承録更加急促的低吟声。

 

两人抱作一团像刚认识的恋人热情似火，兴许是高振宁的技术太好了，姜承録没由来的觉得舒服，乃至他没有碰自己的性器射了高振宁一身。

 

对方则是越加兴奋的肏弄他，随着连续猛烈的撞击，高振宁又一次把精液射在了姜承録的体内，温热的液体顺着洞口挤出了体外，滴落在地板上。

 

高振宁吻了口姜承録的脖子，缓缓抽了出来，倒在地上的姜承録急促的喘着气，张开的穴口吐着白色的液体。

 

 

…………

 

缓过劲来的姜承録撑着地板站起了身，他吞咽了口口水，缓解了喉咙的干哑，走出了载体，9号的载体门已然出现在面前，他轻轻缓了口气，推门进了房间。

 

高振宁听到身后的开门声，扭头望向身后，虽然看不清来人的脸，但模糊的面目下就是姜承録。

 

“啊~我这是要被狼人屠了吗？”他假惺惺的作可惜状，可嘴角却忍不住上扬。

 

姜承録望着里面的人，皱起了眉头，被连搞三次的恼怒这会忍不住的要发泄出来，他走上前就伸手掐住了对方的脖子按到了墙上，高振宁被吓了一跳，双手抬起以示投降。

 

“我配合你就是了，别杀我。”高振宁还是打趣道。

 

“就是你？”姜承録低声问了句。

 

“啥？”

 

姜承録没打算回答这个问题，他心里已经有了百分百的答案，狼人隐藏住的贪婪和痴狂，跟这个人的眼神无非大同小异，他掐着脖子的手用了用力，另一只手则直接把对方的裤子褪下了，粗壮的性器翘了出来，他抓着高振宁的头发翻了个身，望向他的身下，看到了略微湿润的孤间。

 

他笑了笑，开口道：“啊，原来你也流挺多水的嘛。”

 

高振宁拧了拧眉头，尴尬的勾了勾嘴角，无奈的耸耸肩膀。

 

姜承録脱下了自己裤子，一只手掰开了高振宁的臀瓣，细小的穴口容不下两根手指，可姜承録则直接拿性器抵了上去，抠住人的肩膀就往自己身上锁，粗大的龟头正用力的往穴口里挤去。

 

高振宁深呼吸了一口，只觉得后庭一阵撕扯感，姜承録怎么这么暴力。

 

“流多些，不好进，狼先生。”姜承録凑到高振宁的耳边，低声的说话。

 

明明只是挑衅的话语，高振宁听完身体不由的麻了不少，后庭听话的流出了些许黏液，姜承録笑着说了声真乖，粗暴的用充血赤红的性器强硬的塞进了高振宁的后庭，高振宁后穴一阵胀痛，他咬牙抠着墙壁，身体想动却被身后的人抓住了头发按在了墙壁上。

 

一阵强硬的推进整根性器彻底塞进了他的甬道，紧张感让甬道的收缩剧烈，好像在欢迎姜承録的柱体，用力的吞吐着来人的器官。

 

姜承録下半身抖动了起来，在原本不怎么湿滑的甬道里摩擦，紧张转而放松的高振宁这会自己也硬了起来，一直顶着自己的敏感部分撞击的下身，这会正传来一阵又一阵的快感，他似乎很快适应了这种侵犯，已经开始迎接身后人的撞击，甬道越来越湿滑。

 

姜承録第一次感受这种被包裹的快感，自己的低吟声又开始在高振宁的耳边传来，耳根再一次红了起来，他抓着高振宁头发的手越发的收紧，身下的冲动感更加的来劲，他用力的向前顶撞，高振宁持续的低吟声刺激着姜承録的感官，这种征服感……似乎很棒。

 

他把高振宁抱到了一旁，一把把人按下腰，好让自己进的更深，高振宁扶着墙壁弯起腰，只觉的后面突然好像又进了一大截东西，满满当当的塞在了自己身体里，持续的撞击让他忍不住流出了泪水。

 

“操你妈的…你轻点。”高振宁低声说话，姜承録则勾起嘴角，抓着他的腰就是一阵猛撞。

 

得到反馈的高振宁猛的扣紧墙壁，张着嘴巴声音哑在了喉咙里。

 

“痛…痛…”

 

“别这样，操。”

 

“我……啊…日…”

 

高振宁持续的口吐芬芳又夹杂着色情的娇喘，姜承録只觉得好笑又好玩，他把人按在跨上，不让这个调皮的人趁机逃走。

 

姜承録一边顶撞高振宁，一边摸着身下人的腰，高振宁用手探到自己性器，迎合着节奏撸了起来，前后开弓让他意外的放纵，叫声和口水都开始垂在了嘴角，不住的往外冒。

 

剧烈冲撞的姜承録终于要到高潮，他用手掰开对方一个臀瓣，用力的顶撞下温热的精液射进了对方的穴道里，顺着高振宁的大腿流了下来，前方的人手上的性器也在自己的撸动和后庭的高潮下缓缓冒出了白液。

 

姜承録退出了对方的身体，把性器上的精液抹了把弄到了地上，倚靠到了墙边喘气。

 

高振宁转过身跌坐在地上，手止不住的颤抖，性器的顶端还断断续续冒着白液，他看了眼靠在墙边的人，笑着开口：“交个朋友？”

 

姜承録闭上嘴巴，让喘气声低了些，没打算理这个人。

 

“炮友也可以。”

 

“快滚。”

 

 

………………

 

“天亮了，请睁眼。”

 

“昨晚9号玩家与2号玩家阵亡，灵魂已登出，游戏可以继续，请5号使左开始发言。”

**Author's Note:**

> 22号赢了我再写一辆大车。 ——鲁鱼


End file.
